


Trust

by out_there



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Community: 100words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: "Trust me," Crowley says, eyes hidden behind dark glasses. "What's the worst that can happen?"





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100Words prompt: Trust

"Trust me," Crowley says, eyes hidden behind dark glasses. His thin lips stretch into a smirk and nothing about him seems trustworthy. He sprawls across the hood of the Bentley, keys dangling from long fingers. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Aziraphale frowns at him, wringing his hands at the thought. "Discorporation. A good deal of embarrassing paperwork. One of Gabriel's strongly-worded notes."

"Live a little, angel."

"I'd like to continue living, thank you very much."

"One lap around the Hungaroring," Crowley says, smooth and tempting. "See how fast the Bentley can go."

"I’m quite happy waiting for you here."


End file.
